Feelings of Regret
by John Locke
Summary: Poems from the point of view of both Elric brothers, Alphonse and Edward respectively. Emotional and quite downtrodden.
1. To Not Feel

A/N This is my first FMA dabbling in fanfiction... yet not my first fanfiction. So don't kill me... totally. These boys make my emo side come out :tear:

**To Not Feel**

Hollow, completely and utterly hollow.

If there is no mass within me, how can I feel so much?

So much anger and sadness,

but I cannot really feel them.

Just imagine what they used to feel like.

A dream once long and sweet,

is now faded like a picture in the sun.

Everything is not real, simply made up.

Even with a soul one cannot be whole,

as a soul can be torn with confusion.

With nothing left for myself all I can think of is confusion.

All I can do is think, and pretend to feel.

I feel for my brother, and try not to feel for myself.

As if I place thought upon what was lost,

I get lost further within my emptiness.


	2. Too Much Regret

A/N Poem number two, poor poor Ed. Again they bring out my emo side. :tears some more: But I heart Ed and Al... if I should continue with these poems, do not hesitate to let me know and I will write some more..

**Too Much Regret**

If I am human, should I not have a humane side?

I regret many things, but why of all things this?

Too many questions were left in my wake,

too focused upon regaining too much.

I could never have guessed in my rush to make things right,

I was missing a part of myself.

Missing the hindsight of forgiveness,

and foresight of impending peril.

Resting too much thought upon redemption,

I have briefly lost the regret I was once filled with,

for screwing up so much in so little time.

How could one be so reckless,

in lieu of grief and rashness recklessness is something to not regret,

but to scold and condone.

Possibly, could I be condemned for my recklessness?

But why am I not punished as I should be,

whereas I made other suffer more than they should.

My humane side once lay dormant within my self,

but soon the resounding echoes of my younger brothers voice filled me with sadness,

and the cries of those I could not save beckoned my answers.

My awareness.

No longer can I dive head first, but look ahead cautiously.

For too much lies in foresight of precaution.


	3. Pity Unlike Yours

_A/N I am thanking all of you for reviewing. It made my year, literally. Ves: Of course I will write more.. And thank you for calling me talented, I try and share it with people… thanks for reading!_

_Catie: Hands you a nightlight and some tissues I wont make you cry anymore… hopefully… TY Catie! See you in school._

_Bringer of the Harvest Moon: Yeah FMA makes me sad and happy at the same time… v.v :D Thank you for reading too!_

**Pity Unlike Yours**

I can't really say I know what it's exactly like to be like them,

the famous, or infamous Elric brothers.

But I can say I know what it is exactly like to be with them,

effected by them and their every word.

The two young souls so hardened by grief and loss,

it is a miracle that the two still find remote joy in this cruel world.

But as the days grow shorter, I fear they are falling apart.

So desolate looking, and helpless.

Although neither will admit it,

they need to be loved more than anything.

But how can they know it, if they can barely recognize that empty feeling.

Edward just buries himself in his research in attempt to find a way.

A way to try and redeem his sins, his mistakes.

All he can see is his mistakes, which makes him even more pitiable,

for he has gained so much in losing as much as he has.

And for Alphonse, poor soul,

as much as he tries to remain as human as he can,

he gets torn to bits by the fact that he is contained within such a hollow hide.

He feels too much, yet at the same too little which throws him into confusion,

and sometimes a frightening amount of loathing that seems readily impossible to comprehend.

I do not know how to provide them with what they need.

I am not a care-taker, but a guard with a soft steel heart.

Beneath my throbbing pounds of muscle, my heart aches for them.

For even through all of their hardships and set backs, they always have each others back,

something that is to be cherished above all else.

But that is not enough for such young boys.

Denied of love so tender as a fathers,

and revoked of love so pure as a mothers.

It is too saddening to think there is no 'Kind heart Alchemist'.

For no Strongarm Alchemist can provide any love besides pity,

and tears.


	4. Life Purpose

_A/N Here's another… :tear:_

**I Do Have A Purpose**

My life, it seems as if it has only one purpose now;

to collect myself and to give up what I can,

for I have made a promise.

A promise to right our wrongs.

To retrieve what was lost in our haste.

I owe it to him, the one I love the most,

Whom I have destroyed, and attempt to put back together.

I must revel in the driving force of love,

for I have no other thing to look to for guidance.

The hollow echo of his voice is enough to strike me,

right in my heart,

the only part of me that is even a little bit untainted.

I know now, and have known for sometime,

What I must sacrifice for him.

Myself.

I reveal my sole purpose, my reason for moving forward,

In order to make it known, that I will not fail.

Words sometimes are stronger than one could think.


End file.
